A Mother's Love
by unsungxstar
Summary: In the large and high mountains of Romania; a baby girl and boy were born. And instead of a loving husband and wife having their children side by side; there was only a broken hearted girl.


_**AN: So, I kind of wanted to see from the mother's point of view how hard was it to give her babies up and this is what I came up with. **_

_**Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe**_

* * *

Children… that were never meant to be. Children that were born with their fate set in stone. They were children that was meant to die under the hand of men. Under the gunpowder of what men held. But everyone saw it coming. Everyone saw it coming for these two since the day they were born.

But never the woman who bared who bared them for nine months.

In the large and high mountains of Romania; a baby girl and boy were born. And instead of a loving husband and wife having their children side by side; there was only a broken hearted girl. She was scared to death when she found out about the news and more scared of what might happen to her. She was young, naïve… that man told her he would show her the world. He told her that he would love her forever… but forever wasn't long enough and it was sooner dead then it was a raised. The love turned into more of sin and selfishness and that selfishness turned into a crime for the poor young girl. This poor, sad girl ran away from home with this man who promised her love. But love was now over and it left her with two babies that were unnamed.

_Beautiful _children, but this is not what she wanted. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her mother, cooking for their whole family…

She didn't want _this_.

_I could kill them…? Bash their heads in and then-_

NO.

She was better then this. How could she ever think of having the blood of the innocence on her hands. She knew herself that she would never stoop that low. But what could do? What could she do though?! Two new born twins that will die in the matter of hours if she doesn't get them to safety! She has no money, no home, she's been sleeping in the woods for days on end now. No food for them or even herself… What could she possibly-

An orphanage. Yes, that's it! An orphanage is where they could get everything they need that she couldn't give them. Food, clothing, safety, warmth… maybe even… love? Looking at the children then to her hands then back, she knew this must be done. They couldn't suffer the rest of their lives.

The young mother grabbed her bread basket and after placing a blanket in there and picked up the twins. They were so tiny, light even. This young teen never even held a baby but now a new born…? The girl almost weighed about eight ounces while the boy seemed to way six. She smiled at her self before placing them in the basket with a blanket over them.

"Don't worry, you'll be in good hands soon…" She said before beginning her trip down to town and into the village. So empty, so quiet… a paper rolled in the street.

**Nicolae Ceausescu For Rule! **

She sighed softly but she kept walking, looking down at her crying children. She could almost feel the tears stinging in her eyes. If only she had money, food, clothing and warmth. But the only thing she could give was love and love wasn't going to help them live for too long. By the time she got to the tall grey building, she was debating and having a war with herself.

_I love them… and I don't know why…._

_But I can't take care of them,_

_But can't I try? They need a mother…_

_Who am I kidding, I live in a forest! They would die by winter. _

She looked down at the basket of her crying children before glancing up at the door. Swallowing, she knew what needed to be done for her own children's safety.

"Goodbye, my loves…." She whispered softly, putting the basket down "We'll meet soon… I promise." And with that, she knocked on the door before running away quickly as she could. She didn't want to be seen. No, she couldn't bare the sight of her children being taken away… She didn't know, but she just grew a love even if she only known them for about a good few hours. When she heard the door closed, she tighten her jaw before looking up at the grey sky.

This was the only thing she could do, right… She had no other choice. But something inside her hurt badly. Like her heart tighten up and she couldn't speak. She took a deep breath before clapping her hand together.

"Please… God…" She mumbled to herself, "let my children be happy…"


End file.
